ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint/Patch Notes/1.0.2
Ghosts, This is just the beginning of Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon® Breakpoint, and we’re incredibly grateful you’ve decided to go on this journey to Auroa with us. We’ve seen a lot of feedback on the features and systems of the game and we are committed to improving your experience. Our immediate focus is providing bug fixes for more stability and ensure a smoother experience for all players. Our next patch, Title Update 1.0.2, will be deployed on all platforms on October 15. In this Title Update, we’ve been able to identify and fix issues using player feedback and from data we’ve been gathering since launch. We can’t thank you enough for the time and passion you’ve put not only into the game but also into sharing your experiences with us. Take a look at the patch notes below for the first round of adjustments, improvements, and fixes. 1.0.2 * Released - October 15th, 2019 * Update Sizes ** Xbox One: 7.5 GB ** PS4: 10.6 GB ** Uplay PC and Epic Game Store: 5.4 GB GENERAL * Various tweaks made to the cover system. * Improvements made to various visual elements and vehicle physics. * Time to mark enemies has been reduced. * Tweaked distance at which enemies will be able to spawn around camps. * Adjustments made to the reverted drone and binoculars controls to fit the behavior from Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Wildlands. * Fixed an issue where the player would get detected while stealth swimming. * Fixed a spawn issue occurring after fast traveling. * Fixed Behemoth detection cones. * Fixed a bug where the sharpshooter skill wouldn't penetrate helmets. * Adjustments made to dirt accumulation on weapons. * Various fixes on mission triggers affecting mission progression. CO-OP * Rebalanced player level in group. * Fixed various matchmaking and co-op joining issues. * Fixed a bug where co-op partners wouldn't respawn close to each other. * Fixed a bug where co-op partners' gear would appear with an incorrect level. * Fixed a bug where players couldn’t initiate vote to retry a mission. * Fixed a bug where the squad leader would join the lobby alone after finishing a session. * Fixed a bug where players’ information wouldn’t display for co-op partners. PvP * Adjustments made to the aim assist balance. * Feedback has been added on the screen when matchmaking is initiated. * Added an input to give leadership to another player. * Fixed various matchmaking issues. * Fixed a bug where milestones wouldn't appear in the game when pinned. * Fixed a bug where the time spent would not grant XP bonus at the end of the month. * Fixed a bug where the missions tab appeared empty in matchmaking. * Corrected zones where the player could get stuck on Skell Port. * Corrected milestones conditions for assault certification. * Fixed a bug where players could sprint while injured using the revivalist perk. * Fixed the transition time counter between rounds. * Fixed a bug where the number of planted bombs wouldn't increment. * Fixed a bug where the end-of-game timer wouldn't appear before the next session. * Fixed a bug where the rocket launcher wouldn’t appear on the tacmap for the enemy team. * Adjustments made to the apparition rate of night conditions. CLASS, ITEMS, AND LOOT * Various tweaks made to the loot system. * Drones will drop even more parts. 80% of the time, players will get 5x standard parts or 3x improved parts. * Improvements made to weapon descriptions to better match their authentic characteristics. * Ghillie top have been added to the loot pool. * Fixed various customization bugs. UI/UX * Fixed several UI issues in menus. GENERAL BUG FIXES * Fixed various animation, body-carry, and camera glitches. * Improvements and fixes made to various photo mode settings. * Fixed various mission triggers affecting mission progression. * Fixed unlocking conditions for various achievements and rewards. * Fixed a bug where players could get stuck when crouching near a vehicle. * Fixed a bug where Nomad would remain injured after deploying to the hideout. * Fixed a bug where holding breath would affect scope visibility. * Fixed a bug where the player wouldn't get a mission fail prompt when redeployed to a bivouac. * Fixed a bug where enemies couldn't be marked while using the sync shot drone. * Fixed a bug where marking enemies with a drone wouldn't increment the class challenges. * Fixed various bugs where players would lose control of their character or get stuck on the item wheel. * Fixed a bug where AI snipers wouldn't reset to their original positions when camps are on cool down. * Fixed an issue where NPC would take time to spawn in Erewhon. * PC Fixed some occurrences where players would get FPS drops. * PC Fixed a bug where players couldn't accept invitations through discord. Category:Ghost Recon Break Point Patch Notes